1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to input/output devices for audio and video signals associated with a television. More particularly, the present invention relates to input/output devices for audio and video signals routed between a television and an auxiliary appliance generating or receiving the audio and video signals. According to one aspect of the invention, the television may selectively receive and output audio and video signals using a single set of jacks provided in a user-accessible portion of the television. The device advantageously may include a controller generating control signals for controlling reception or output of respective audio and video signals, and a switching device responsive to the control signals.
The instant application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 93-25489, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Household televisions, especially televisions integrally formed for direct connection to audio and video signal processing appliances such as camcorders or video cassette recorders, include a plurality of jacks for input of audio and video signals from those appliances or for output of audio and video signals to those appliances. These jacks are normally round and are generally adapted to facilitate the connection with signal lines such as 75.OMEGA. or 300.OMEGA. coaxial cables.
The jacks used for input or output of audio and respective video signals are disposed differently according to make, model and manufacturer of the television. In many instances, jacks for audio and video signals are provided on several parts, e.g., respective front and rear portions, of the television.
It will be noted that only one video signal is used and, thus, only one type of video jack is provided. However, since the audio signals may be divided into left and right signals to accommodate, for example, stereo sound, the jacks associated with audio signals include left and right jacks.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B show the exemplary disposition of video and audio jacks used in a conventional television. As shown in FIG. 1A, the front of the television is provided with a jack V for input of a video signal as well as a jack R for input of a right audio signal and a jack L for input of a left audio signal.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the rear of the television is provided with jacks V1, R1 and L1 for input of first video and first audio signals from a first source, and jacks V2, R2 and L2 for input of second video and second audio signals from a second source. Furthermore, jacks V0, R0 and L0 are provided for output of video signals displayed on a monitor and respective audio signals corresponding to the video signal.
In short, the front of the television is provided with jacks just for input of audio and video signals while the rear of the television is provided with individual jacks for input of audio and video signals as well as jacks for output of audio and video signals. When such a television is used, connecting a device such as a camcorder or a video cassette recorder to provide audio and video signals to the television is easily accomplished, since the jacks for input of audio and video signals, which are provided on the front, can be used. When it is desired to output video signals displayed in the monitor and audio signals corresponding thereto, the task is more difficult since the jacks for output of audio and video signals are provided on the rear of the television. The large number of jacks makes the connection between the video components all the more difficult.
It will be noted that the larger the screen of the television is, the larger the overall size of the television becomes. Accordingly, when the user want to record signals provided by the television to an appliance such as a camcorder or a video cassette recorder, the size of television make access to a rear panel containing the output jacks extremely difficult.
The present invention was motivated by a desire to overcome these problems.